


and so the fair janet pulls tam lin from his horse

by 90kg_anvil



Series: 3H Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, i guess warning for metaphors that involve harm to animals if thats something youre sensitive to, in case you couldnt tell by the title, very heavily inspired by the ballad of tam lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90kg_anvil/pseuds/90kg_anvil
Summary: Originally written for and posted on the 3H Kinkmeme.Prompt:Sylvain, for whatever reason is upset. Perhaps someone in his family that he loved has passed, maybe his horse or wyvern died (we all know he dotes on his horse/Wyvern). Maybe he’s genuinely mourning the loss of Miklan. Maybe he’s just having a really bad time of it all and it’s all finally caught up to him. Whatever it is, something sets Sylvain off and he starts to get teary in class or in public. He’s ushered off by Dedue or Dimitri to a bedroom, wherein he just breaks the fuck down. I’m talking full on, collapses on the floor, sobbing to the point of hyperventilating, unable to even form proper sentences.Cue a very protective Dedue or Dimitri sitting on the floor with him in a pile and cuddling the ever loving crap out of him. Hair petting, soft, kind words. (Bonus if one of them pulls him into their lap and strokes his hair while saying shh really gently like soothing a child).Sylvain let’s them take care of him and cries himself into an exhausted sleep.Mega huge bonus if there is some soft, sweet, comfort sex. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: 3H Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	and so the fair janet pulls tam lin from his horse

"It's okay," Dimitri soothes. "It's okay."

Sylvain quakes in his arms, unsteady like the ground was taken out from underneath him. It's the sixth anniversary of what happened at Conand Tower, and like the black beast himself, Sylvain's grief batters him bloody and refuses to be subdued.

Sylvain chokes on a sob and shakes his head.

"I've got you," Dimitri swears instead.

Dimitri knows from experience that you must be the one to fix yourself when you're falling apart at the seams, and that social support is simply that: support. And so Dimitri will be the loom on which Sylvain reweaves his own frayed ends.

"I've got you."

And Sylvain allows himself to unravel.

Sylvain wriggles like a lizard caught by the tail, and Dimitri does not let him escape.

Sylvain coils into himself like a cornered snake, and Dimitri keeps him from striking out.

Sylvain whimpers like a bear with a paw caught in a trap, and Dimitri stops him from gnawing his leg off.

Sylvain roars like a wounded lion calling out to its pride, and Dimitri pulls him closer in answer.

Sylvain burns like a piece of iron left too long in the forge, and Dimitri allows him to anneal in his arms.

Sylvain sputters out like a coal dropped in a well, and Dimitri holds him as he gasps and shakes until all that is left is Sylvain, raw and bare and dripping.

_Hey_ , Sylvain breathes, trembling hand braced over Dimitri's heart.

Dimitri wraps him in his cloak, the heavy furs warm and weighted.

"You're safe now," he says, and he thinks Sylvain might finally believe him.

(Real life is not like the myths. A burning coal dropped down a well is simply extinguished, and Sylvain might never truly be free of Carterhaugh.

And yet---)

Dimitri picks him up like a bride and carries him to bed, setting him gently against the headboard and pouring him a glass of water. Sylvain's hands are unsteady as he drinks, and yet---

Dimitri takes a soft handkerchief and wipes Sylvain's face, not surprised in the slightest when he is pulled onto the bed. Sylvain kisses like a man halfway drowned, and yet---

Sylvain is _alive_.

And Dimitri will always carry him home.

**Author's Note:**

> finally de-anoning to post my kinkmeme fills here
> 
> ...technically this one is a minifill, but it belongs here too!


End file.
